A Night To Remember
by TessyMeeniac
Summary: recently graduated from university, Lindsay Monroe was on a summer holiday when she meets this mysterious guy. their night of passion turns into something neither of them expected...
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first ever fanfic_**

**_the story is based in england because am obviously english and don't know much about the US_**

**_pls review_**

* * *

><p>Waking up on the rise of the early sunshine in the Queens hotel in New York, 25 years old Danny Messer looked out to the beautiful sight of New York City. He thought about what a happy life he has had over the past year; he had graduated from one of the top universities in England and has managed to secure himself a job as a paediatrician in one of the best hospitals in London. He had always seen himself as the lucky one even though his parents tries as much as possible to spoil him, he has made his own way in life by getting himself different jobs before, during after college; this has earn him some cash true that – although he didn't need it. Now, he is in New York on a holiday that his parents had forced on him because apparently, they think he's been working too much as deserves a break. Being an only child sometimes mean that he has to make sure that both his parents are happy about his decision as they always want what's best for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsay Monroe has never been a woman of many words; originally from Bozeman, Montana, her parents had moved her and her siblings to England when she was just a year old and they have live there ever since, with occasional visits to their other family members around the world. She had graduated from the University of the City of London with a PHD degree in human biology.<p>

Lindsay was getting bored of the hotel room as it is getting dark- so she decided to take a walk around the hotel or even go to the bar later on.

Danny watch as people took to the dance floor getting all hyped up. Suddenly, he caught sight of a mystery woman that was already giving him goose pimples that mad him shiver. She was blonde with dark pool eyes - that made him tremble, about 5.4 ft tall and heading in the direction of the bar.

Lindsay walked to the bar and the attention of a handsome, sexy, and puzzling guy. 'Wow!' she thought. He was about 6 ft tall with a muscular body and sky blue eyes that made her stare at him more.

'Calm down' Danny thought to him, 'it's only a girl' he watched in astonishment as she sat at the bar and ordered orange juice.

'Why is this strange guy staring at me?' Lindsay thought as Danny approached her.

'Hi!' Danny said bluntly

'Hello!' replied Lindsay

'So he/she's English' they both thought

'You stay at the hotel?' Danny asked

'Yeah' Lindsay said shyly; she had never been the lucky one when it comes to guy, although she has had a couple in the past, it didn't work out and they never go beyond kisses because she has been too focused on her studies that she never allowed herself a social life.

Distracted from her thoughts, Lindsay heard Danny say, 'so you wanna dance?'

'Yeah' she replied swiftly.

'What's with this feeling?' Danny thought 'a complete stranger is making me loose my mind'

After dancing for a few moments, Lindsay decided it was time she left as it was getting past 10pm and since she was an early riser and leaving back for England the next evening. She was nervous and afraid of letting go of the stranger that had brightened up her day.

Just as Lindsay was breaking off from him to go, he decided that he should go as well. The two walked together to the elevator- both feeling apprehensive of what they're feeling.

Lindsay didn't understand why this strange man made her nervous; she was beginning to feel uncomfortable around and now they're together in the elevator.

'Oh man!' Danny said loudly and moved in close to Lindsay's face; she met him half way and all of a sudden, they're wrapped in each other with their tongues in each other's throats. Few moments later, Danny broke off the kiss to save them the embarrassment as the elevator approached their location.

Sliding the card into the door, Danny opened the door with Lindsay just a step behind him, he grabbed her and together, they landed on the king size bed of the hotel room. After minutes of kisses and caressing, they were both filled with pleasure before Danny broke off again to get protection from a near by drawer.

Lindsay thought to herself – 'should I really do this?' after all she's a 24 years old woman and still a virgin. 'Maybe this is the time, after all it's about time I grown up and become a real woman' she thought, not knowing that she had unconsciously said in out loud.

'You okay?' Danny asked when he notices that she was stiffening

'You seem cold' he said to her

'Am fine' she said with tears making way out of her eyes; she was really nervous

'I am really sorry, don't know why am being like this' she replied again

After minutes of more kisses and caress, Danny entered her and noticed the tears now rolling down her face. 'O my God' he said and hesitated

'What, is something wrong?' she asked him

'You could have told me you were a virgin' he said culpably

'And what difference would it have made?'

'I'd have been more careful' he said

'Well, there's not much we could do about that now' she told him

'Erm…I guess you're right'

With that, they continued the night together, filled with passion and an agreement of no strings attached.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What to you guys think?<em>**

**_pls review_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 weeks later**_.

* * *

><p>Lindsay looked in astonishment, startled by what she was seeing on the pregnancy test; it states positive in bold letters.<p>

'10 weeks' she thought. Just then, there was a knock on the door; she had called her best friend earlier to tell her was she was ill and how weak she had been over the past week. Immediately, Jessica had suspected what was going on but she still had her doubts.

'Oh! Jess' Lindsay cried

'So, what's the emergency?' Jessica asked

'I think I might be pregnant'

'WHAT?' 'When did you even start having sex? O! You naughty girl, you're unbelievable. Who is it, do I know him?' Jessica quarried

'O my God Jess, I don't know what to do; it was only…' she paused 'I mean I have only slept with one guy my entire life. It was just a one- off….. No strings and now am pregnant with a stranger's baby' Lindsay uttered tearfully

'Oh! Linds' Jessica hugged her 'what you gonna do? You have to contact him'

* * *

><p>Danny opened the door to this apartment only to find his mother at the door<p>

'You know you could have told me you were coming' he said as walks into the lounge

'That's no way to greet you own mother Danny, where are your manners?' she asked

'Sorry, you know how much I hate surprises' he replied

'You seriously need a woman in this house Danny' Danny's mother - Renee complained 'I mean… you know… I need some grandchildren soon. And you're not getting any younger'

'You'll have to wait long mother' Danny said

'You're so stubborn' Renee said 'just like your father – always getting his way'

'Ok mother, I'll get a girlfriend in my own time' Danny mumbled

'Don't leave it too long son' she persisted

'Tea' Danny asked

'Yes please' she replied

Renee watched her only son as he makes her a cup of tea; she had been lucky to have a son as humble as Danny. Even though she had him at a really young age; Danny was born when she was only 20, she and her boyfriend now husband had been really young and in love and they had thought that the only to get their parent's approval was to have a baby. She watched how much her son had changed over the past and smiled proudly; he had worked had to get to one of the top universities in England and is now a successful paediatrician in his own rights.

* * *

><p>It's been 4 weeks since she had found out that she was having a baby and now, the time has finally come for her to tell Danny; her family had been disappointed at first but they were later supportive of her and had encouraged her to do the right thing by informing Danny about the baby. Now she was outside his apartment not knowing what to expect 'this better be good' she thought.<p>

Luckily for Danny, his mother was off his case today and he had decided to take the weekend off work just to rest. Just as he was about to go make himself some lunch, the door bell rang 'o mother!' he muttered. However, much to his surprise, the woman at the door was not his mother; 'you again' he thought as he saw again the woman from his night at the Queens hotel in New York- the woman that had made him fall in love at the first sight.

'O gosh' Lindsay thought as she looked at the guy who had taken her breath away the moment her eyes met his, their night together that was filled with passion. Although they has stopped a few times to catch each other's name and work ethics.

'Hi!' Danny said, breaking the silence

'Hi! Again' Lindsay replied

She had looked him up on the national database and had found his home address; during their night together, she had also found out his profession and that he was an only child of two successful business man and woman

Once again, Danny interrupted her thoughts. 'So….. Erm…. Come in…. 'You okay?' before he could finished the sentence, she collapsed and was already on the floor before he could stop her.

Just then, Danny saw it, the tiny bump, on her belly. 'No wonder she was so frail' he thought

He walked over to his phone and quickly called over a doctor, who happens to be his best friend – Donald flack who arrived moments later

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of examining, Lindsay was fast asleep in one of the room in the house<p>

She is indeed pregnant, Flack confirmed

'Wow! Danno, where did you meet a pregnant chick? Is that your new type?' Flack teased

'Erm... She's actually my baby's mother' Danny said accountably

'What? You mean... She's pregnant with your baby?'

'Yes' he replied

'Since when and why am I just knowing this; am supposed to be your best mate'

'Yeah right; I've only just found now that you confirmed it' Danny said

'Oh!' flack smirked

'So how did you meet? She got any friends, cousin…. sister?'

'I don't know' 'you see… I only met her a few weeks ago during my holiday in New York; it was only a one night stand' Danny explained

'One night stand, is that why you didn't bother using any protection?'

'Am sure we did at first…. But the rest was just a blur' Danny said

'So what does she want? How do you even know it's yours' Flack asked

'Am sure it is, like you said; she's 14 weeks gone'

'But… 'Flack insisted 'How do you know for sure it's yours? What if she's after your money?'

'Am sure the baby is mine and she is definitely not after my money; she's from a stable background herself'

'And how do you know that?' flack questioned 'I mean... You said it was a one night stand'

'After I got back to London, I checked her on the database and saw her family backgrounds; I even went there a few times to look for her but I was too afraid to go in the house- you know… she has two brothers and I didn't want to be questioned - so I just left… but I thought she might be living alone as well' Danny clarified

'Okay Danny Boy, good luck!' see… I have to go back to work now; I can come back tomorrow to make sure she's alright; I'll check on her again' flack said as he made his way out

'BYE. DADDY!' he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>okay! what do you think guys<em>**

**_pls review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_this chapter is a bit short; i just wanted it to be about D/L_**

**_the next chapter would be longer_**

* * *

><p>Lindsay woke up to the sound of the rain pouring outside 'it's being a long day' she thought as she looked on her wrist watch and saw that it was already 8pm ' how long have I been here for?' she thought as tried to get off the bed<p>

'Pretty long' she heard a voice said behind her

'I have to get back to the hotel' she said 'it's getting late'

'Don't you think we ought to talk?' Danny said moving closer to the bed

'Yeah, course we do' she replied shyly

'You know…. You can stay here over -night there're spare rooms' he offered 'besides, I wouldn't want you going to the hotel all by yourself when it's this late, plus you have to think about the baby as well'

'Fine' she accepted

'So… do you want to eat?'

'No, I am not that hungry' she said

'I know you might not be hungry, but you have to eat because of the baby…. You know'

'Yeah, I guess you're right' Lindsay said

'Alright, I'll better go make us some food' Danny said as he left the room

Few minutes later, they were both sat on Danny's dinning table eating some pasta and Bolognese that he had made

'So where do you stay?' Danny asked

'Erm... I live in the south actually' Lindsay replied

'You mean South London or South England?' Danny asked

'I live in south London and why do you look so surprised'

'I am surprise because you know… the stereotypical assumptions about south London and things like that'

'It's not that bad if you've been there, I mean... I've lived there practically all my life and I still do' Lindsay said as Danny began to clear the table

'Well, maybe you're right; am stereotyping' Danny said 'But I don't think I'll like a child of mine living there'

'I lived there, and I didn't turn out that bad' she said ' I don't think it matters where you live, it's how you're brought up that matters, as long as there's discipline, I don't think living it south London is a problem'

'Okay you win' Danny said 'so, what are we gonna do next'

'I don't know; I only came to let you know about the baby; I think you deserve to know plus I don't want a child of mine growing up without a knowing who it's father is' Lindsay said

'Well… I have to thank you for coming over here to let me know and I WANT to be in its life…. I mean I don't want a child to turn up on my doorstep in 20 years time claiming am its father; I would have missed all the fun part. So thank you once again for your bravery' Danny said

'Pleasure's mine' Lindsay said smiling 'Gosh! You're so irresistible, she said

'Can't say no' Danny replied as he finished doing the dishes.

'So, how about I drive you to the hospital on Monday for the scanning… unless of course you want the doctor to coming; am assuming you haven't yet' Danny said

'That would be great, but I only booked the hotel for the weekend' she replied

'Yeah, about that, I could go there with you to get your stuff and you could stay here for a while…you know…meet my parents. Am sure my mother would be happy that she's finally getting a grandchild' he said

'Don't know about that yet; I told my family I'd be back by Sunday'

'Okay, sorry about my selfishness, am just too happy and don't want to let you out of my sight…. You know… am gonna be a dad' he said

'Don't worry, I understand' she said 'when I found out about the baby, I had already fallen in love with the fact that another human is growing inside me and wouldn't let anything happen to it'

'Am glad you do' Danny replied

After a few more minutes of baby talk and getting to know each other, they decided to call it a night.

'I could meet your mother before I go…if that's okay' Lindsay said

'I'll call her tomorrow; if I do now, she'd probably be here in a flash' Danny replied

They both giggled and went up upstairs to separate bedrooms- with Danny sleeping in one of his guest rooms and Lindsay in his own room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thanks for reading<em>**

**_Now pls review_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_here we go_**

**_pls review_**

* * *

><p>What is so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?' Renee asked 'and why are we in a café and not your house?'<p>

'Mum, you might want to sit down for this' Danny said

'Is anything wrong darling? You look stressed'

'I am having a baby' he blurted out

Renee coughs over her cup of coffee 'that's impossible son, it's too early for this kind of joke'

'Well am not joking; my baby's mother is in my house sleeping' Danny replied

'Are you serious?' Renee replied 'who is she and where did you meet?'

'I met her in New York a few weeks ago'

'Few weeks, why do I just know about her now?'

'Because I was only with her for a night' Danny said

'And now she's pregnant with your baby' Renee said 'and you're sure it's not just some slapper after your money?'

'MUM! She's not after my money. Why does everyone keep saying that' she shouted and walked out of the café

'Darling, you never know. You just can't accept it just like that' Renee said following him out of the café

'Hold on mother… I thought you wanted me to have a baby'

'I know I did love, but not like this; I wanted you to find someone you love and loves you back, I wanted you to get married and be happy. Not father a bastard child' Renee insisted

'Well, sorry it didn't happen the way you want…. and for the record, the child is not a bastard' Danny said stomping away from his mother

Renee stood dazed in the middle of the street looking back at her son as he walked out on her.

* * *

><p>Danny walked into his house to the smell of scrambled egg and sausages<p>

'Hope you don't mind' Lindsay said as Danny walked in 'I was hungry'

'Of course I don't mind, as I told you earlier, feel free' he replied

'Damn, she's so beautiful, I think am falling in love' Danny thought as he watched her eat her breakfast

'This dude is too sexy…. Man!' Lindsay thought as she finished her meal; he's so hot that she might not be able to resist him any longer

'Have you called your family yet?' Danny asked, interrupting her thoughts

'Ahem… am just gonna go do that now' she replied quickly going towards the stairs before Danny stopped her by saying 'You are beautiful'

'And you're telling me this now because…? She said turning round to see him blushing

'I guess I didn't notice that before' he said

'Uh-uh!' she said

'So…' he sighs 'you're gonna tell me why you are24 and still a virgin?' Danny urged

'Am not anymore now….am I?' she said

'That's right… sorry'

'You don't need to apologise; I don't regret it' she said rubbing her tiny bump

'Me neither' he said 'although I don't do one night-stands….but I guess there's an exception' 'I mean... it was great' he said touching her hair and pulling off some hair strands

'Uh-uh' she said moving closer to him

They kissed and were already on the floor before either of them could control themselves

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Lindsay woke up to find her and Danny naked on the floor, she started getting dressed and smiled as she realised what had happened 'enjoyable while it lasted' she said<p>

'it could last longer you know… I mean… that's if you want It to…. Be my girlfriend' Danny said getting up.

'I have to go and make that phone call' she said ignoring his gesture

'I get it' Danny said as she walked away

'He's so great you know, and I think he's excited about the baby as well' Lindsay said on the phone to Jessica

'Okay Lindsay, get to the point' Jess urged

'You know me too well Jess…Okay, he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend'

'So?' Jess asked

'I ignored him' Lindsay said 'I don't want to rush into anything; he maybe my baby's Father, but that doesn't mean he has to be my boyfriend'

'You didn't think about that when you slept with him' Jess said

'Jess…' Lindsay tried to say

'Don't Jess me, you're in love and I can hear it in your voice' she said

'He told me to meet his parents' Lindsay said

'See what I mean… he likes you too' Jess said 'I just don't understand why you can't admit your feelings'

'We are going for the scan tomorrow' Lindsay said changing the subject of the conversation

'So, how's the baby?' Jess asked

'It's all good; I'm really adjusting to being pregnant – in terms of eating and things like that' Lindsay replied

Just then, there was a knock on the door with Danny coming in. he stood at the door, arms crossed across his chest and smiling. Lindsay couldn't help but giggle

'Listen Jess… I have to go now – I will call you later' she said and hung up the phone

'What's so funny Montana?' Danny asked

'What did you just call me?' she asked

'MONTANA' he said 'I just thought you might need a nickname'

'Why Montana' She said

'Well…. I know you were born in Montana'

Before Lindsay could say anything else, the front door bell rang and Danny had to go get it

* * *

><p>Renee stood outside her son's house waiting to be let in ands thought 'I hope he hears me out first' just then, Danny opened the door to his mother and asks 'What do you want?'<p>

'Aren't you going to invite me in?' she said

'That's if you'll keep your opinions to yourself'

'I promise I will…Danny, am sorry about the way I acted this morning. I was just so surprised' she said as she walks into the house

She looked round the house hoping to find the girl carrying her grandchild 'where's she?' she asked

'I will go and get her now' Danny said as he goes up the stairs

Few minutes later, Danny and Lindsay arrived downstairs, the two women were introduced by Danny and they all sat down

'So, where do you live?' Renee asked breaking the silence and the awkwardness

'South London' Danny answered before Lindsay could

'Okay' Renee said, rolling her eyes

'Like mother, like son' Lindsay thought

'So, when is the baby due?' Renee said

'Have you had your scan yet?' I mean... Do you know the gender yet?'

'We don't know that yet' Danny said 'we're going for the scan tomorrow'

'What are your arrangements, are you going to stay until the baby's born or..

'Mum! Danny interrupted

'Sorry, am just curious; that my grandchild you know' Renee said

'And it's our child' Danny said 'which means we get to decide, not you'

'Danny, can you please not disrespect me in the presence of your girlfriend' Renee said and with that, Lindsay giggled

'Okay' Danny said and left the room

'So what do you do for a living?' Renee wanted to know

'I have just graduated actually and I have been to a couple of job interviews, just waiting for them to employ me now' Lindsay said

'What type of jobs have you applied for?'

'I have a degree in human biology- and I have been applying for nursing' she replied

'Impressive. Danny's a paediatrician himself' but I don't think he would want you to be stressing too much about a job' Renee said

'Being pregnant doesn't mean I can't work, besides, I have to earn some income for myself and the baby. Lindsay said confidently

'I think Danny's got that covered' Renee said

'I'd rather depend on myself; as I have always'

'Meaning' Renee insisted

'My parents practically disowned me because of the choices I made- they weren't happy with it.' Lindsay said

'O darling' Renee said sympathetically

A few minutes later, Danny returned to see the two women giggling over each other

'Am happy to see that you two are getting along then' he interrupted

'I like her Danny' Renee said

'You have no choice' he replied

'Your mum was just telling me some stories about you' Lindsay said

'Okay!' Danny said rolling his eyes at his mother and says 'Mum, I think it's time you leave now; besides me and Lindsay are going to the hotel to pick up her stuff.

With that, the three of them walked out of the house leaving Renee to go on her own and Danny and Lindsay drove to the hotel.

'I like your mum' Lindsay said

'She's not as hard as she pretends to be' Danny said

* * *

><p><em><strong>thanks for reading<strong>_

_**what do you think?**_

_**pls review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys; means a lot_**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>'C'mon Lindsay, it's been 6 weeks' Danny said on the phone to Lindsay<p>

'And you've only visited twice' Lindsay proclaimed

'But you know that I have been busy at work'

'I have to go to work as well you know' she replied

'Don't you think it would be much easier if you moved in?' Danny asked

'Danny, I already told you'

'Don't you think it's better to deal with your feeling rather than running away from them?'

'Don't flatter yourself Danny' she said

'Just think about it Montana' he replied

* * *

><p>'So, have you been thinking names yet?' as they sat down together in Lindsay's lounge<p>

'No I haven't she replied 'it's kind of too early for that don't you think?'

'Yeah, I guess you're right nut I was thinking Petunia for a girl and Geranium for a boy' Jess Suggested

'What?' Lindsay exclaimed 'am not having any child of mine named after a flower'

'It was only a suggestion and they symbolise good things; Petunia means your presence sooths me and Geranium means true friend' Jess proclaimed

'Listen Jess, when you have your baby, you can call it whatever you want' Lindsay said

'I am gonna be the Godmother, right'

'Obviously' Lindsay replied

'So who is the Godfather?' She wanted to know

'Probably the doctor that checked me up the other day because I think he is Danny best and only friend' Lindsay said

'You didn't tell me that he had a friend' said Jess

'Well…you didn't ask'

'So, is he single?' Jess asked

'I think he is but I am not sure and I didn't see a ring on his finger'

'Well, there's only one way to find out' Jess said pulling out Lindsay's phone

'What are you doing?' Lindsay asked

'WE are going to phoning your Baby's daddy and WE are asking if his best mate is single' Jess said

'Jess, I don't think that's a good idea' Lindsay said frantically

'Why, what's happened?' said Jess

'Well…. Am kind of avoiding him lately' she said

'Why? What's he done? Did he upset you?' Jess wanted to know

'No Jess… would you just stop and listen to me' Lindsay said 'He told me to move in with him'

'What?' Jess exclaimed 'he must really like you then'

'I don't think so Jess; he said I should move in with him because he's too busy to come and see me' Lindsay explained

'You need to stop being paranoid; he wouldn't want his kid to live away from him you know and you told me he is a nice guy' Jess said convincingly

'He is no doubt a nice guy and am sure he is going to make a great dad but I don't want leave you Jess; we've been through a lot together' Lindsay said tearfully

'O dear, c'mon Lindsay, don't be such a baby, you've got to move on; that's just life mate and I'll miss you too but you have to move on. Besides, we're only going to be 90 minutes drive away from each other and I will still be your best friend Lindsay; we're like sister aren't we?' Jess said tearfully

'Yes we are' Lindsay said

'Together Forever' they both chorused.

* * *

><p>'What's up Danny boy?' flack asked<p>

'How are you doing mate?' Danny asked

'Am good man, it's been ages' he replied

'I know….being busy' Danny said

'Doing what?' Flack teased

'Just work…you know' Danny said

'Just work?' Flack said rolling his eyes and smiling

'Uh-uh, not what you think'

'So how are the girlfriend and the baby?' Flack asked 'They're bored of you yet?'

'I think she is avoiding me' Danny said

'How do you mean? What have you done?'

'Well, I… uhm…kind of asked her to move in with me' he replied

'Wow! So, what did she say?'

'She didn't actually say anything; I only asked her to think about it and she hasn't called me back since then' Danny explained

'How long ago was that?' Flack asked

'About a week'

'We should go and see her' flack suggested

'And say what?' Danny asked

'Since when have you ever been speechless?'

'Since I have fallen in love with my Baby's mother' Danny replied

'Wow Danno, just tell her then'

'What? Don't you think it's a bit too soon to tell her that?' Danny said

'Danny, did you ever see the film called Titanic?' Flack asked

'Yes' he replied

'Nah, I don't think so' flack said

'Why is that relevant?' he asked

'Because if you have, you would know that you don't necessarily have to know someone for years or months before falling in love with them' flack explained

'So when are we going?' Danny asked

'Right now' flacks said getting up

'Don't you think it would be a good idea to call her first... let her know we are coming and to make sure she's at home' Danny said

Where does a pregnant girl go on a Saturday noon? Huh?' flack asked

'You never know; she might be at her friend's' he replied

'Listen Danny, you call her, she'll tell you she's not at home, got that- that's how women work' flack said getting out of the house

'And how would you know?' Danny said

'Hold on… did you just say she has a friend?'

'Yeah, they're really close'

'Is she single?' flack said

'Well… I know she is not married' Danny said

'Nice one' said Flack

'Flack, I don't think you should go there….she is probably not your type'

'Danny, if you can do it, so can I' flack said 'Never say never'

'Yeah, right' Danny replied

The two men got in Danny's car and headed for Lindsay's apartment in south London.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed that<em>**

**_thanks for reading_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is really short; i just wanted to keep the tension in**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>'Hi!' Danny said as a brunette Caucasian woman opened the door of Lindsay's apartment<p>

'Hiya, may I help you?' Jess asked as Flack coughs

'We are here to see Lindsay Monroe' Danny said ignoring Flack's fake cough

'And you are?' she asked

'Am Danny…..Danny Messer and this is my friend 'Don Flack' he answered

'Hiya' Flack said smiling

'O my God…I am so sorry. Am Jessica, Lindsay's friend. Nice to meet you; I have heard a lot of things about you' she said shaking their hands

'Nice to meet YOU' flack said grinning

'Please do come in and sit, I'll just go and get Lindsay' she said eagerly and left the room

'C'mon flack. Stop drooling' Danny said to Flack who was still starring at Jess

'Sorry mate, I can't help it; now I understand why you couldn't resist Lindsay' flack said

'Okay, behave yourself or we'll get kicked out'

'C'mon Lindsay, you didn't tell me that Danny was so hot' Jess said 'Now I understand why you are in love with him'

Lindsay rolls her eyes bewildering 'Okay' she said

'And you didn't tell me his friend is so irresistible and catchy as well' Jess continued

'Okay; now am totally lost; what the hell is going on?' Lindsay demanded putting on her clothing; she had just used the bathroom for an afternoon shower

'They're here of course' Jess said

'What? And have you let them in?' Lindsay said

'Wouldn't wanna keep them out, would we?'

'Okay, them am coming and don't embarrass yourself' Lindsay said as Jess left the room and went downstairs to the boys

'She'll be here soon; she's just in the shower….. You know, the whole pregnancy thing seems to make her shower every two hours… kind of like the baby is craving shower' Jess said as she laughs and they laughed as well

'So, Jessica, are you a nurse too?' Flack asked and before she could reply, Lindsay appeared

'Hi guys' she said

'Hi' Danny and Flack chorused

'Sorry I kept you waiting' she said

'It's fine really' Danny replied 'You okay?' he said

'Never been better' Lindsay replied 'Why didn't you call to say you were coming?'

'Ahem…I just kind of wanted to surprise you' Danny said

'Okay' she said looking at Jess who was in deep conversation with Flack

'So, where are you spending Christmas?' Danny asked

'Usually, me and Jess spend it together with a couple of friends and their parents' she explained

'How about spending this year's with me and my family- get to know the rest of them… of course that's if you want to' Danny said

Just then, Lindsay felt something in her belly 'ow!' she cried out

'Are you okay?' Danny asked

'Yes' she replied insecurely

'You don't look okay' he said

'Ow!' she let out again and this time louder that Flack and Jess came running

'Something's wrong' Danny shouted 'Flack Pls check'

Jess rushed to Lindsay who was already on the floor moaning in pain

'We need to get her to the hospital' Flack shouted 'Dial 999'

Danny called the ambulance feeling guilty and useless that he couldn't do anything to help; he hated seeing her in so much pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Now pls review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys! thanks for all your reviews**_

* * *

><p>Danny sat down next to Lindsay's bed at the hospital<p>

'Thank God they're alright' he thought

Just then, Lindsay woke up and was startled to see Danny sitting next to her hospital bed

'You're awake' he said

'Is the baby alright?' was the first thing she said before the doctor walked in

'How are you feeling now Ms Monroe?' he asked

'Better' she said 'I suppose'

'Can I talk to you now?' the doctor asked Lindsay

'Yeah' she replied

'You don't mind the young mister here?'

'No it's fine; he's the my boyfriend' she said as Danny smiled excitedly

'Okay' the doctor said relieved 'You had a panic attack because your baby was struggling to breathe. That is why you were getting those pains'

'O my God' Lindsay exclaimed as Danny squeezed her hand

'You need to be more careful; too much stress and not enough food – mainly fruits and vegetables contributed to the panic attack. I would advice you take things careful for the sake of your baby's health' the doctor said and left the room.

'Alright, that's it, you're moving in with me' Danny said

'But…' Lindsay tried to say

'No buts; you heard the doctor'

'Okay, just for some time' she replied stubbornly

'We are gonna have to move all your stuff' Danny said

'I am coming back you know, so don't get you hopes up' she said

'You wouldn't want to pay for an empty apartment though. Would you' Danny said persuasively

'I guess you're right then but I'll be moving back after Christmas' she said

'You wish' Danny said

* * *

><p>Jessica walked into the room with a big smile on her face<p>

'Am so glad that you are okay, how is the baby?' she asked

'She is alright' Lindsay said

'She?' Jess and Danny both said

'Am just assuming it is a girl' Lindsay replied

'And you don't mind the assumption?' Jess said to Danny

'I don't really mind whether it's a girl or not, as long as it's healthy' he said

'Aww, that's sweet' Jess said

'Have you seen flack?' Danny asked Jess

'Yeah, he is just using the bathroom' Jess replied 'He should be here soon'

'What is it with you two?' Lindsay asked looking at Jess

'Which two' Jess asked pretending she doesn't know what she is talking about

'You know exactly who I'm talking about' Lindsay said

Jess coughs and looks at Danny signalling him to excuse them

'Okay, 10 minutes' Danny said as he kissed Lindsay's fore head and left the room

'So, am all hears' Lindsay said

'What just happened here?' Jess asked

'What?' Lindsay said 'My boyfriend kissed me'

'BOYFRIEND' said jess 'so, he is your boyfriend now, huh?'

'Jess, don't you try to change the subject; what is it with you and flack because I saw you back at the apartment, you were all over him'

'I think he likes me; he has just asked me out on a date' Jess said excitedly like a teenager

'And what did you say?' Lindsay wanted to know

'I said yes of course, you know am not as shy as you are' jess said 'now, you tell me what is going on between you and Danny

'Okay, I have agreed to move in with him' Lindsay said

'Finally' Jess said 'when are you moving?'

'Hopefully by tomorrow when I get out of this hospital

'Okay, I'll help out' Jess said as Danny and Flack appeared in the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thanks for reading<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_thank you guys for your reviews_**

**_hope you like this_**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Lindsay had moved in with Danny and he has been enjoying the company so far<p>

'Hey Montana' Danny said has he walked into the house

'Hiya, how was work?' she asked as she hugged him

'All good; it's the last day of work before the New Year' Danny said

'I made you dinner' she said 'I hope you like it; I don't know what you like'

'I'm sure I would' he said as they walked into the dinner area

'A-hem, there's a Christmas dinner party at work tomorrow and I was hoping you'd like to come with me' Danny said

'I don't have anything to wear because all my dresses obviously don't fit me anymore' Lindsay said

'We can go do some shopping in the morning' Danny offered

'That'll be great' Lindsay said 'thanks'

'Are you usually this nice or are you just nice to me because of the obvious reason?' Lindsay wanted to know

Danny laughs and then says 'It's my nature to be nice people- and not just because they're having my baby'

'Am glad to know that 'Lindsay said as they eat their dinner

'You look beautiful' Danny said as they got into the car

'Thank you and you don't look too bad yourself' she said timidly

'Don't be scared Montana, it's just a dinner and I think Flack might be coming with Jess, so you'll be alright' Danny said assuring

'I just don't like being the center of attention' she said

'Trust me, you won't b' he said confidently

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Danny and Lindsay arrived at the dinner which was hosted in a restaurant.<p>

'Just be calm, okay?' Danny said as they walked into the restaurant

'Okay' she said as they walked in holding hands

As soon as they got into the restaurant, a curly haired woman approached then 'Danny' the woman said 'We've been expecting you'

'Hi' Danny said as he introduced the women- 'Lindsay, this is Stella Bonasera, Stella, this is my girlfriend Lindsay' this made Lindsay blush

'Nice to meet you' Lindsay said as she and Stella shake hands

'Likewise' Stella replied smiling 'Orange juice?' she offered as the waitress walked by

'Yes please' Lindsay said also smiling as she collected the glass

'I'll be right back' Danny said and walked away

'So, you're the girlfriend Danny has been talking about' Stella said

'Didn't realise I was famous, but I'd like to think I am' Lindsay replied smiling

'So, how is the baby?' Stella asked

'Is it that obvious?' Lindsay asked

'Of course it's obvious and it's not a secret round here because everyone knows how excited Danny is to be a Dad; that's all he talks about these days' Stella said

'The baby is doing fine' Lindsay replied

'You're a lucky girl, you know that?' Stella said

'How' Lindsay asked

'I have never seen Danny so happy before' Stella said 'The baby is all he talks about and you of course'

'He is going to be a great dad' Lindsay said

'You know…. There are so many girls that would want to be with Danny; he is so passionate, caring, has a kind heart, rich and handsome- obviously and he is not arrogant or cocky; only people close to him would know that he is rich; he doesn't flaunt it' Stella said and Lindsay just kept smiling and nodding

'Just promise me one thing' said Stella

'What is that?' asked Lindsay

'If want to be friends with me, you have to promise not to hurt Danny; he deserves the best' Stella explained

'I promise' Lindsay said seriously

'Good. Now we can be friends' she said

After a few more chit-chats and some girly talks Stella said to Lindsay 'I think Danny would like you to meet everyone else' but before Lindsay could reply, Danny appeared

'Am so sorry I took so long' he said apologising to the women

'It's okay' Lindsay said 'Besides Stella has been a really good company

'Am going to leave you guys to it' Stella said 'see you later'

'It was nice talking to you' Lindsay said as Stella was leaving

'Likewise' Stella replied and left

'You okay?' Danny asked Lindsay and she nodded

'You got along with Stella then?' Danny asked

'Yeah, I like her' she said

Lindsay looked around the room and sees that everyone was already dancing 'Do you want to dance?' she asked her boyfriend

'Yeah' Danny said 'Would be a pleasure'

They both laughed and took to the dance floor.

'Danny' Lindsay said as they danced 'why are you so excited about the baby'

'Why are you asking me that?' Danny asked

'You are just so prepared and excited and different because other guys would freak out the minute they know they might be becoming a dad'

'I guess am always just this excited when a good thing like this happen unexpectedly' he said 'besides, am 25 years old and I don't think it's too early to be a dad, I think 'it's the right time'

'And you're not worried about the responsibilities of being a dad?' Lindsay asked

'No, I think am prepared and ready' he said 'and I wouldn't have want it to be with someone else'

'You are a pride to manhood' Lindsay said and laughs

'And you are a pride to womanhood because if it is someone else, they might get rid of the baby without me ever knowing about it' Danny said

'I'll never do that, I'll never hurt my baby- or anyone else's; although when I got back to England from New York, I cried and felt bad because I have lost my dignity, the only thing that makes me look forward to nothing. My virginity' Lindsay explained ' that night is always 'A Night To Remember' because I met you, I lost the most precious thing to me but in return, I got life's most precious gift – this baby', she said rubbing her swollen bump 'and I never regretted it for a second'

'Am glad you don't regret it because neither did I' Danny said ' there is something I want to tell you and you don't have to say anything but I want you to know that I love you, not because of the baby, but because I am love with you' he said looking into her eyes as they continued dancing

'Danny…' she said but he closed his mouth in hers, exploring every detail and the taste of orange juice on her tongue in depth, he knew he wanted to be with this woman forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thanks for reading <em>**

**_now pls review_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_here we go!_**

**_hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>'Merry Christmas' Danny said as he served Lindsay her breakfast in bed<p>

'Merry Christmas' she said getting off the bed

'Got you some food' Danny said laughing 'thought you might be too tired after last night'

Lindsay laughed as he lean in and kissed her briefly

'Are you ready for today?' he asked

'Meeting the parent is tough but the extended family- that's scary' she said

'Don't worry, no one would bother you and it's only for a day' Danny said

'Am still scared though' she said 'what if they don't like me?'

'Am sure they would; the only person that might act weird is my mum and you've already gotten along with her' he assured

'What about your dad?' Lindsay asked 'You never talked about him'

'We're not really best pals; a few years ago, he and mum separated and he got together with another woman' he answered

'I didn't know that' Lindsay interrupted

'Yeah, it's quite sad really' Danny said 'he had two kid with her – twins Louie and Louise. Their mother died after she'd had them and dad had to look after them'

'That's sad; so there's a possibility that we might be having twins' she said and Danny just laughs

'Am I going to meet them?' Lindsay asked

'Yeah, they should be there' he said

'And your mum doesn't mind looking after them?' she questioned

'No, they actually call her 'mum' since she took care of them since they were babies' Danny said

'Do you get along with them?'

'They're teenagers and we do get along' he replied

'What about you and your dad?'

'When he and mum separated, he didn't care about me; he neglected me and I didn't see him for a year. I hated him for being like that, it's like mum was second best after the twin's mother' he explained

'You are a good man Danny, you should forgive him' Lindsay said

'I have. But it's never been the same and we are not as close as we used to be' he explained

'I feel weird now' Lindsay said

'Don't. Danny said 'He is a great guy and you'll like him'

* * *

><p>'You ready?' Danny asked as they approach his mother's house just outside London<p>

'This is a really nice house' she said

'Yeah it is' Danny said 'Just be calm, okay, they don't bite'

They both giggled and walked into the embrace of a young boy who ran straight into Danny's arms

'Uncle Danny' he shouted

'What's up little guy' Danny said as he carried the boy

'Is this your girlfriend?' the young boy asked

'Yeah' her name is Lindsay but you have to call her Aunt Lindsay because she's family'

'Okay, hi Aunt Lindsay, my name is George. Are you guys having a baby?'

'Yeah' Lindsay said smiling as they entered the room

'Sorry about that' Danny apologised

Lindsay smiled and just rolls her eyes

'He is my cousin's son' Danny said

'Okay' she said

The rest of the evening with the Messer family went; Lindsay had met the twins, they were really friendly, she had met Danny's father and all the other family members.

'It's been a good day' she said to Danny as they got back into their house

'Yeah' he said

For the first time since a long time, Lindsay felt like she belonged somewhere; everyone had treated her like she was already a family member she was glad the day went well and couldn't feel any better

'Goodnight' she said as she lay next to Danny on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>what do you guys think of the new additions?<em>**

**_hope ya'll like it_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here we go!_**

**_Even though am 17 i still suck at romance _**

**_i couldn't describe the dinner any better_**

**_sorry about that but i hope you enjoy this chapter_**

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later<em>

'Hey Danny' Lindsay said as she walked into the house – she had been out all day with Jess because apparently they needed more baby things but Danny couldn't come because he thought she needed some time alone with her best friend.

'Danny' she said out loud and when there was no response, she decided to make her way to the kitchen when she heard Danny call her name

'Montana' he said smiling

'Hey' she said 'I thought you were out'

'Nope, sorry I didn't hear you come in; I've been busy' Danny said

'Its okay' she said and kissed him on his cheek

'I got some more-'she didn't finish; Danny interrupted her

'I've got a surprise for you' he said

'What is it?' she wanted to know

'If I tell you, am going to have to kill you' he said covering her eyes with his hands 'you'll have to see for yourself'

After walking for about 30 second, he finally removed his hands 'Happy birthday' he said

Lindsay opened her eyes to see the dark room lighted with candles and a table set for two with strawberry flavours smelling in the room

'It's not my birthday till tomorrow' she said

'I know, but since you said you didn't want any fuss or want to go out, I decided to make us a romantic meal and atmosphere' he said

'Awww, thanks' she said as she kissed his soft and tender lips

'You can thank me properly later' he said and winked at her

'Don't push your luck' she said and they both laughed

As they both eat their romantic dinner quietly, 'This is nice' Lindsay said 'I didn't know that you are such a good cook as well'

'Thanks' Danny replied nervously

'I think I'll call it a night' Lindsay said getting up 'Do you need help clearing up?'

'I know that we've not known each other for long but it feels like I have known you forever' Danny said fretfully

'And your point is?' Lindsay said smiling

'Will You Marry Me?' Danny blurted out

'What?' she exclaimed starring at him widely with her dark pool eyes and when he didn't say anything, she continued

'Danny… you don't even know me that much'

'I know you well enough to fall in live with you' he said 'And I know that you feel the same way as me'

'Why now though….I mean…why not later on?' she said

'I don't know….just want us to be a proper family when the baby arrives' he said smiling

She smiled at him and started moving towards him 'Yes… Danny – I'll marry you' she said kissing him in between the words

'Yes' Danny shouted as he took out the 14 carats diamond engagement ring and slipped it through her finger 'I love you' he said

'I love you too, how long have you been thinking about this?' she asked

'A while' he replied

'You should have done this tomorrow- make a perfect birthday present' she said

'I couldn't wait that long' he said as he kissed her in a long and exciting kiss

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

Lindsay woke up as she felt some pain cramping in her belly her stomach was tightening and her back was really hurting badly

'Its 3 am, happy birthday Lindsay' she thought, but her thoughts were disturbed by the pain she was feeling. She tried to get out of bed but she couldn't because the pains were now coming harder

'Aw!' she cried

'Lindsay' Danny said half asleep

'I think I might be having contractions' she said

'What? But it's not time yet… you're only 8 months' Danny said

'You think I don't know that?' she said 'We have to go to the hospital now'

Danny rushed and was quickly getting dress 'Do you think I should call the ambulance?'

'No, I think we can get there by ourselves; it early anyways- no traffic' she said

'Do you need help getting dressed?' he asked

'No, I think I'll manage' she said 'you can call Jess for me'

'Okay,' he said 'I'll go and get the car ready, Just hang in there baby' he said touching the baby bump which made Lindsay giggle

Lindsay managed to get her self dressed even thought she was having the contractions. When she got outside the house, Danny was already in the car and was putting the baby stuff that he had managed to pack in the car.

'Sorry' he said nervously

'I'll be fine' she said smiling

* * *

><p>Jess arrives into St Andrews hospital in Tower Hamlets, North London.<p>

'Excuse me' she said to a nurse 'do you know where the maternity area is?'

'Walk down this corridor and turn left on the first corner' the nurse answered

'Thank you' Jess replied and sprinted through the direction she was given

'Good luck' the nurse shouted after her.

'Mr Messer?' the doctor walked into the waiting area

'Here' Danny said as he rushed up to him 'Is she okay'

'There's a little problem-'the doctor was talking when Jess interrupted

'Danny. .' she said 'What's going on? Is Lindsay okay?'

'The baby is in a hurry, although it is fully grown and healthy, it's not time to get out yet but your baby wants to come out, so we have to deliver it now' the doctor continued

'Can I be there?' Danny asked

'Of course' the doctor replied 'You choice'

Jess stood gobsmack at what was happening- her best friend was giving birth to her God child

'Would you mind ringing my mum?' Danny asked

'Course' Jess said 'Good luck'

'Thanks' he said handing her his mobile phone.

'All right Mr Messer?' the doctor asked

'Yeah' he replied 'Just nervous'

Lindsay was already in the deliver bed when Danny arrived; dress in a midwife outfit she had to smile even though she was in anguish

'You ready?' he asked

She just nodded and smiled

* * *

><p>After 75 minutes of screaming, pushing and crying, little baby Messer arrived healthy<p>

'Am surprised' the doctor said 'Looks like she doesn't need to be in an incubator then; fully grown and healthy, lucky you' he said to the new parent as they cuddled their new baby girl

Later on, they were transferred into a maternity ward and Danny was cuddling his baby girl when Lindsay looked at them and smiled

'She is beautiful' she said

'Just like her mum' Danny said

'She's got your eyes' Lindsay said as they both adored their new arrival.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you guys think?<em>**

**_i don't really know how giving birth goes but i tried my best to give it a good description_**

**_hoped you liked it._**

**_pls review_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here we are, am sorry for this late update; i have just been bored of this story for some reason and totally forgot about it. unfortunately, this is the last chapter and i had to rush it as well but i hope you guys like it.**_

_**All review are welcomed**_

* * *

><p>Danny Messer sat down next to his fiancé, cuddling their new baby daughter; he was ecstatic and today is probably the happiest day of his life mainly because it is the first time that he had actually cried since he was a little boy.<p>

Lindsay was fast asleep but in her dreams, she could see her little baby smiling at her with her blue eyes just like her father's and her brown curls.

Minutes later, she woke up to see her fiancée cuddling their daughter

'Is she okay?' she asked

'Yeah' Danny replied smiling down at the baby as he rocked her 'as long as daddy's got her, she'll be more than okay'

'Have you thought about names yet?' he continued

'Am thinking Elizabeth- Elizabeth Messer or Lizzy for short' Lindsay replied

'I was going to call her Lucy; it means light because she has obviously lighten up my life so I thought Lucy Messer could do' Danny said

'How about we call her Lucy Elizabeth Messer?' Lindsay said

'That'll do' he said and they both laughed at each other's optimism

* * *

><p>'Happy birthday' Jess shouted as she walked into where Lindsay was 'Congratulations' she said hugging Lindsay and then Danny before peeking at the baby who was now asleep in Danny's hand; all because he couldn't let go of her. She handed them a card with a beautiful baby on it and some flowers for Lindsay with another card that says "happy birthday"<p>

'Thanks' Lindsay smiled

'Hey, lucky you' Jess continued strolling the baby's cheeks 'Sharing the same birthday as your mummy'

'Is it your birthday as well?' Renee said as she entered the room with the twins – Louie and Louise

'Congratulations' said Louise who was holding a pinks Balloon that says "Congratulations, it's a girl" on it 'Happy birthday' she also said smiling at Lindsay

'She is the most beautiful baby that I have ever seen' Louise continued

'Well done brother' Louie said as he squeezes Danny's shoulder Glancing down at Lindsay's left finger which is filled with a diamond engagement ring' seems like there's something else that you're not telling us'

'Okay' Danny coughs 'A-hem, we….erm…are getting married…. I asked Lindsay to marry me'

'Since when' Jess asked surprisingly

'Last night' Lindsay said

'Congratulations darling' Renee said

'Awww, isn't this so sweet, you just got engaged and gave birth the next day which is not an ordinary day but on your birthday' Louise said 'This is the sweetest and most romantic scenario ever'

'So, what's the name? Assuming you already have' Jess asked the new couple/parents

'Lucy Elizabeth Messer' both Lindsay and Danny said together

'That's a very beautiful name….Renee was saying when Louise interrupted

'For a very beautiful and precious little angel' Louise finished

'When are you going home?' Jess wanted to know

'Probably later today- seeing as we're both okay' Lindsay answered

'We need a proper celebration- just family and friends only, or what do you say Mrs Messer?' Jess asked as she winked at Renee

'Now, that is one big, fat and great idea' Renee replied

'Great' Louise shouted 'Am phoning all my mates, we are having a proper celebrations'

'Of course, am, phoning my friend as well….show off my beautiful niece' Louie added

'I am not having any teenage boys cooing over my grand-daughter' Renee said and once again, the room was full of laughter

* * *

><p><em>A few months later<em>

'I can't believe that you're getting married' Jess shouted

'I know; it's so surreal' Lindsay answered

'Are your parents coming?' Louise asked Lindsay who was applying her make-up on

'They don't even know if I still exist' Lindsay answered the curious teenager

'You two seriously need to stop talking or else we're going to be late for your own wedding' Jess warned the two other females

However, in the other room, there was Danny who was also getting dressed with his best friend/ man – Flack and his brother Louie

'Aren't you surprised that am getting married before you?' Danny turned around as he spoke to flack

'Nope' Flack replied 'You and I know that am not the settling down type'

'I predict that by the time Lucy turns 5, you'll be either getting married or even married' Louie joined the conversation

'And why's that?' Flack questioned the teenage boy

'I have seen you with Jess, you two are like the match made in heaven' Louie replied sarcastically making Flack smirk and roll his eyes

'Nice observation lil' bro.' Danny said laughing

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Lindsay was walking down the aisle, looking at the man that she has chosen and would be spending the rest of her life with<p>

'This is so surreal' she thought to herself

Danny on the other hand starred at his soon-to-be wife; she even looked prettier and could take any man's breath away with the white wedding gown that she was wearing. She even looked beautiful just like an innocent angel. The dress was just a plain and simple dress that she has purchase in a high street shop- just as Lindsay- plain, simple and of course beautiful.

A few minutes and words later. The two were married and became Mr and Mrs Messer.

'I love you' Lindsay said as they walked into the hotel suite

'How about you show me how much' Danny questioned

'Let me just put down this little angel and I will show you how much- that's of course if you can manage it' she joked as she out Lucy down in a crib provided specially for them.

* * *

><p>After a long day flight and a heated night of passion, Lindsay Glanced around the room and looked out the window to the wonderful sight of New York city- the City that never sleeps, the city where dreams come true. It was that same hotel and that same room in the same city that she and Danny had first met and conceived Little Lucy. She was indeed the luckiest woman; she felt the happiest that she had ever felt since the day she graduated- her dreams are coming true and she doesn't give damn what her parents or the world thinks of her because she has got the two most important peoples in her life snoring dearly next to her and she knows that they'll be TOGETHER FOREVER ALWAYS WHATEVER!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you like it; am thinking of doing a sequel to this story but it would only be one chapter because i there is still something that i want to write and i didn't want riun the story by fast forwarding too much. the sequel would be about five or six years later. so watch out for it!<em>**

_**Thanks to everyone that had followed this story to the end**_ - RandomTVFan30 Alex Joleta ilovesvu12 Really True Love.


End file.
